Quentin Lex
- "I'm so sorry" - Quentin's catchphrase Quentin Lex (クエンティンレックス Kuentin Rekkusu) is a character from The Fires of Heaven. He is a young citizen from Hargeon who joined Scarlet Banshee in order to protect his family, who was captured Appearance Yoichi is an average-height boy with medium length, brown hair and large, dark green eyes. His hair is bouncy and thin, and his stature is a very slim one His clothes consist of a long-sleeved black coat with light green details including the shoulder epaulettes which has a brown Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, he wears a pair of white gloves and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. He also wears the uniform trousers and black boots which go over the trouser's leggings. He usually wears the cap and cape as well Personality Quentin has a very sweet personality. He is a weak child, afraid of many things and is constantly altruism, kind and docile to the ones around him. He always wants to help above everything else He has a great love and respect for his family and friends, and would do anything to protect him, to the point he betrayed the strangers who arrived in his town in order to keep his family saved, and even joined the same dark guild who captured them to assecure their safety He addresses the people as Mister and Miss, and is very respectable to the others History Quentin was born, and lived all his life, in Hargeon. At some point after Scarlet Banshee's conquer of the town, his family was captured by them, forcing Quentin to join them in order to protect his family, who has kept safe by the guild master, Andraea, who could use the trust of the residents on him to attack the ones opposing them in the town After his family is taken, he is adopted by Martini Braswell and his children, the twins Douglas and Kimberly Braswell, and starts to live with them in their home Synopsis Intro arc When the Braswell Twins return, he sees them returning with four mages from Fairy Tail, who were summoned to the town by a job Martini had sent to them. When she sees they have captured Brianna Svalsbard, he resolves that, upon rescuing her, Andraea would release his family in return. He attacks the mages, including Aria, depleting them of magic with his Metsu spell, and awakes Brianna. After awakening, she attacks Soria until she vomits blood, and decides that she would tear her ass apart with an scythe to make her bleed to death from her butt, despite Quentin's heavy protests When Kimberly tries to interfere, Brianna cuts off her arm and proceeds to kill her before Aria attacks her with her Maguilty Sense. The battle ensues, and Quentin takes the fairies out of the battle with his Airspace, minus Dimitri, whose Territory allows him to fight back Quentin. The battle ends with the arrival of Frey Valerious, an S-Class Mage from Scarlet Banshee, who obliterates the house and captures the twins, taking Brianna and Quentin with him in the process Later, Quentin is present when Kimberly awakes in the presence of Andraea, and is left shaken when the Dark Guild Master claims she will not release his family just for saving Brianna. When the five mages attack the guild, he, alongside Brianna, made up the primary major defense force, but he is taken by Dimitri to a rooftop fight. During their fast fight, their magics cancel one another and this forces them to appeal to the melee fight, which Dimitri dominates. He questions Quentin why he is doing this, and Quentin states he wanna save his family, to which Dimitri exclaims he should join them into saving his family. Quentin is touched by this words and exchange sides, joining the mages Quentin interrupts Frey's fight with Kennedy and Aria, attacking him with Airspace and granting the duo's survival. When Frey casts his Spirit Extinction spell, Quentin uses his Airspace in order to protect them. However, exposition to Frey's extreme magical power almost kills Quentin, who collapses, unconscious Powers and Abilities * Airspace: His Magic revolves around air, or airspace, and using it to assault his enemies. The spells are even invisible, making the opponent unable to see them at all ** Metsu - This spell allows the user to expand the air inside the mages' inner reserves of Eternano. The air expands and blows, destroying the area and severely hurting the mages, who are depleted of magic in the process ** Zetsu - Quentin concentrates his magic in several points of air forward him, connecting them in a chain. Upon activating his magic, the air explodes in a chain of several bombs who burst the opponent forward * Enhanced Durability: Quentin has shown a great durability and endurance. When Frey casted his Spirit Extinction spell, strong enough to completely obliterate Scarlet Banshee's guild building, Quentin used his magic to protect Kennedy and Aria, partially exposing himself to a spell that would kill anyone else. However, Quentin managed to stay alive, even if he passed out in the process Navigation